1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method for recording disassembly times thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When deciding whether to purchase a particular electronic device in a marketplace, people may check if the electronic device has been opened for service or repair by inspecting a seal on the electronic device. However, this can only alert people to the fact of whether it has been opened and not how many times it has been opened. Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and method for recording the number of times an electronic device has been opened to solve the above-mentioned problem.